


Count the stars with me, won’t you?

by Mycabbages16F



Series: Count the stars with me, won’t you? [1]
Category: Avatar the Last air Bender
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Forbidden Romance, Journey, Slow Burn Romance, War, prince - Freeform, secret, secret romance, servant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycabbages16F/pseuds/Mycabbages16F
Summary: This book is set before Sozins comet and before the war, there is no gaang ( not until later ) and aang hasn’t woken up from the iceberg. katara was taken prisoner by the fire nation when she was five years old when fire benders invaded her village she was taken to an earth kingdom village and sold to an elderly couple but when tragedy strikes she is sold and taken to the fire nation only to find out she is to be a slave at the royal palace. She remembers the words of her master, Lydia “ whatever you do dear, don’t fall in love for I am afraid that you will be a slave all you’re life and love only brings you heartache and pain when it’s not meant to be “ with katara nothing stays the same there are endless twists and turns some leave her broken others leave her filled with joy but with a war brewing it’s hard to find the good in things. Who will win the war? Will katara find her family? Will she escape the palace? All will be answered.
Relationships: Aang/ toph, Katara/Zuko, Suki/ sokka
Series: Count the stars with me, won’t you? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979041
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> *DISCLAIMER* I don’t own avatar the last air bender BUT If I did then zutara would have already happened!

I remember when they came, the sun was glittering down to the snow making everything hard to see, everything was pure white and silent as the night. My small feet were numb with pain from the harsh cold but as a small child I didn't care. I ignored it, growing up in the south pole you must get used to the bitter and frosty land that is just ice and snow. The sun was blocking my eyesight, all I could see was a figure about five yards away from me cowering behind a pile of snow, a dark head popped up arm in the air and before I knew what was happening my face had been smashed with a cold stinging object. I heard laughing as I felt my body meeting the ground. Laughing...who was laughing? Was it my brother? A village boy? My cousin? She thought as she remembered the memory. None of it mattered really she will never see them again. I opened my eyes and saw the figure standing over me reaching out his hand to help me up.  
“ That's four points for me katara “ she heard the figure say, I took the hand and was pulled back up onto my feet. It felt like I was underwater and I was being brought back to the surface “ you're really bad at this game huh? “ the voice asked again. I looked at the figure and it was like looking into water that was being pulled by the tides all I could see was their face dark like mine, their eyes? I couldn't see them, their face? nothing , everything was a blur except their hair color that i could see was like mine brown almost black. Then I heard them. Footsteps loud one’s thundering all around us running by us toward the sea i looked up at the figure he was holding me now almost like i was going to try to run away and then i heard the last words i got from the figure “ go run katara “ the voice said i felt a nudge as i was being pushed towards a direction i turned around but the figure was gone. Run where? Why? Where did you go? Come back? Please! All of these thoughts were pounding in my head i turned and tried to look at my surroundings my heart was pounding in my ears, i made out a little cluster of tents and made my way towards them distant behind me i heard shouts, screams, and war cries echo around the once frozen tundra that was now bursting with life. I ran and ran hoping to find comfort and hide in one of the tents but I felt a body next to me arms wrapped around me picking me up and a groan exited my mouth as my chest hit the shoulder of my carrier. The ground was moving with each step and my arms dangled down the back of the person and then darkness met with her closed eyes and all the rest of the events were a complete blur to her.  
Tap, tap, tap, tap the soft noise entered my ears as i opened my eyes i was greeted by a dark room and a small window with radiant light orange booming through only touching the small chair that was near her head and a small box that was next to the chair, i sat up in bed and saw a small bird tapping its colorful beak on the window seal. I swung my legs out from the bed and stretched my arms up in the air. I had the same dream, she thought i've had the same one over and over again but now that i'm nearly fifteen years old i understand more than i knew when i was five years old when the event had occurred. I know that there was a raid on my little water tribe village , I know that I had been taken captive,and that I was a waterbender.  
When she was seven years old she wanted to take a walk over all the fields and luscious forest of the earth kingdom but lydia and meshu forbid her to go out on her own so she snuck out, she remembers the feeling of wind on her face and it dancing in her hair like they were two old friends greeting each other after a long time apart, she stayed out there for only a few moments but wanted it to be hours instead, but trouble always brewed when your just trying to have peace and quiet she remembers laying on a hill, a quiet stream was at the bottom of the hill the calm and peaceful sound of water going over the smooth pebbles and gazing at the pretty pink sunset the clouds almost intertwined with the pink and then they to turned a light pink it was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid her big blue eyes on she was dangerously close to falling asleep, was gazing she heard them. Footsteps were loud and then she heard voices, not soft ones. two boys came into view. She wanted to wave at them and be friendly but the look in their eyes was the complete opposite one boy had long brown hair and was wearing scrap of clothing on him that had cuts piercing through them as blood was oozing out she had learned later his name was jet he had light brown skin and sharp eyebrows, the other boy had pale white skin, black hair, and a long face. They came and sat next to her in the grass. She tried to make it known that she didn't want their presence but then they started teasing her shouting things that made her blood boil things about how stupid she looked things about how dumb she is, things about how her parents are probably dead, they didnt know a thing about her and they just started to throw insults at her. She knew that they wanted to get arouse out of her so she tried to stay calm and pressed her palm to the soft grass and pushed herself up and walked away saying nothing but then a hand reached her wrist and pulled her to the ground her head smashed onto the hard earth that was once soft but now made her whole body ache and little cry escaped her as her hand touched her skull  
“ you're not going anywhere little girl “ jet spat, What did I do? These boys just wanted trouble and she wasn't going to let them get what they wanted. She didn't know any fighting moves and they were two times bigger than she was but she didn't want to give them any satisfaction. She felt hands on her arms again and before he could even throw her again she heard a slap and the hands that were on her let go and she fell to the earth. She opened her eyes, grass was blocking her view but she could see a red mark on jet’s face as he was touching it and shouting to the other boy the other hand flying in the air.  
“ she can water bend! '' she heard jet yell. I can do what? waterbend ? me? All the questions jumped from everywhere in her brain, spirits, what have I gotten myself into her voice said in her mind. She got up slowly and saw both looking at her with curious eyes, she glanced at her hand and flexed them out her fingers straight and in the air. Did she really waterbend? With these same hands? She asked, gazing at her small brown hand like they hold some sort of secret which in a way they did. She twisted her hands slowly in the air trying to repeat what she did she wanted to know if she really did it, and when a small ball of water flowed into her hands from the creek that was softly running behind them, a small gasp escaped her the water felt comfortable in her hands like it was made to be there moving between her two tiny hands, she moved her palms and the shape moved along with them making shapes, her skin turned blue from the light of the water as she gazed into it with awe. She was doing this, her?! , little seven year old katara, farm girl, slave katara?. She looked up and saw the two ten year old boys bolt like they had just seen a giant platypus-bear but after a few seconds of gazing at the running boys she turned her attention back to the water that was flowing through her finger tips and making her hands light up in the pretties blue she had ever seen.  
I looked at myself in the small little mirror that was leaning against the window my brown hair had grown and was resting at the end of my shoulder blades, my eyes were big and as blue as ever, my face was light brown from the skin color and the ash on my cheek from cleaning out the fire place, and my body, i had grown taller maybe 5’4 and i had grown in many areas my master ( liydia ) had commented on how i was turning into a fine young woman i had been surprised at the idea of me becoming a woman but i guess it was supposed to happen any day. After I was taken from my home the fire nation soldiers had taken me to an earth kingdom town and had auctioned me off, Lydia and her husband mashu had taken me in, they were an elderly couple and owned a farm a couple miles out of town. The couple was very nice. They almost treated me like their child since none of their children had been home in over eleven years but at the end of the day I was still a servant. At least they didn't whip me like the farm a mile away from us did their servant boy who was the same boy who tried to hurt me all those years ago, jet. He was constantly being whipped. I couldn't figure out if it was from him constantly getting into trouble ( which he often did ) or because his owners were just cruel. I shrugged my shoulder and changed into my clothes when i first came here i was dressed in a dresses lydia claimed that i should at least look presentable to them, but then when the couple realized that i had a bit of strength in me i began helping meshu outside in the stables, fields, and doing the outside chores so i was given some old clothes that their youngest boy wore. I slipped on a blue button up shirt and rolled up the sleeves then came pants which were more comfortable then the dresses. They were brown and had straps that i would sling over my shoulder holding them up, next came my hair i put it into a long braid down my back i always had it back in a braid or up in a ponytail or bun i soon realized that i couldn’t get any work done with it down.  
After i was done i walked out of the room and into the narrow small hallway i passed the door of my owners and kept walking, i was greeted into a small kitchen that had a small wooden table with a bowl with fruits in it, and some other tables where in the small room but they were pressed against the walls so we could prepare food on them. I heard a door close and footsteps as I took out the things I would need to make up for breakfast that morning. I looked up and saw meshu. He walked over to the small wooden door and put on his boots and turned to me. I had just realized how old the man was getting; he must be in his late 60’s early 70’s? Usually that was around the time that you retire and pass away but meshu was still working on the farm yes it was true that i was doing most of the work but he still did a lot of it. His pale skin had been getting even lighter than it already was and his soft green eyes had grown more grey almost like they too were growing darker and older like his body, his hair was growing white almost like a cloud. I snapped out of my thoughts when i heard him say something  
“ Morin katara, “ he said nodding to me. The kind old man had never been much for words but he would talk to her almost like she was an old friend. Katara nodded back and resumed her cooking. She heard footsteps shuffle across the wood floor and a door open and close, a few moments later lydia came into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of tea, this was how the mornings always went she would get up make breakfast, meshu would go outside, then just as she was done with breakfast lydia would come into the kitchen pour a cup of tea sip and then she would say something, i never knew why she had to drink tea and then say something it was almost like she needed the tea so bad that she wouldn't say anything until it was in her system. Lydia set the cup down on the table and grabbed the plates and silverware that I had already grabbed from the cabinets.  
“ are you almost done dear? “ lydia called over her shoulder as she began to set the table, i grabbed the tea kettle and placed it on the table.  
“ yas ma’m “ I said then began to bring out the breakfast. The next few moments consisted of bustling around while her and the old women grabbed last minute things for breakfast. While she was in kitchen grabbing the little glass bowl that had the white sugar in it, i heard meshu walk in, i walked over to the dining table, set the sugar next to the tea kettle and sat down on one of the side chairs meshu sat on one end while lydia sat on the other one. Sounds of silverware clinking and soft grunts filled the morning air of the small farm house as they got out of their chairs and leaned across the table to dish up.  
“ katara…” meshu said as he sat down and looked at me. I looked up from my mouth watering food and blinked, I knew I wasn't in trouble. She had only been in trouble twice in all the ten years she had been there; she knew what meshu sounded like if she was and he wasn't his voice was soft but hesitant.  
“ yes? “ i asked placing my hands neatly on my lap  
“ I would like you to go into town today and do the shopping this week “ the old man said he glanced over at Lydia but she had her eyes closed and her lips were tight making a straight line. This task shocked Katara, even though she was 14 years old she was never sent to the market by herself Lydia and meshu would always say that pitiful men were always waiting in the shadows ready to snatch up any women that came into their trap. she did have her bending though even though all she was able to make was a few water whips and throw some ice, the old couple had let katara practice her bending which she was very grateful for they told her that her bending was a part of her and that they would never try to take it away from her. Usually it was meshu and her that went to town, they would go about every week or so sometimes they would skip a few weeks and go every month it really just depends but she had never gone by herself before.  
Katara thought for a moment she knew she didn't really have a choice but she nodded slowly and smiled “ alright “ she said and placed a soft smile on her lips. The old couple smiled back but fear and worry were still on their faces.  
“ katara incase you don't have any water and need it i would like you take a canteen full of it “ lydia said i nodded the table now got silent and the only thing that filled the air was the sound of the silver water clattering against the plates and the soft thud of a tea and water cups being put down after it was sipped from. When everyone was finally done eating, she stood up and started to grab the dirty dishes and take them to the kitchen but lydia grabbed the dishes from her hands before she even entered the kitchen.  
“ You need to leave now if you’re going to make it back and still have time to help meshu with the farm, “ the old woman said, then shooed her out of the kitchen. The walk to town was about two hours each way so she decided it would be best to take one of their ostrich horse. She ran into her room grabbed a cloak and draped it over her shoulder and tied it to her chest, the cloak was brown and the material was not soft it itched against her skin, even though it was warm today she wanted to make as little attention to herself as possible, as she walked into the kitchen lydia handed her a canteen and a piece of paper that listed all the items that they needed. I put the cantan on my hip and stuffed the piece of paper in my pocket with a small bag of coins falling after it. She could see lydia’s concern and worry she had hardly ever been away from them she is always either at the small farm house or is in town with meshu, lydia used to go to town but she has been deciding against it, commenting about how she isn't young anymore and how i should enjoy it. I knew that i wasn't going to be young forever but i was looking forward to my older ages getting married, having children living a quiet life on a small farm somewhere out on the valley far away that was peaceful and quiet, but she knew that it was impossible she expected that she would always be a slave so why should she even bother dreaming about something that wouldn't even happen? With an inside groan she smiled at lydia then positioned her cloak on her shoulder and walked out of the small farm house.  
I walked to the barn not enjoying the morning sun peeking over the mountain tops and gracing me with its insanely hot temperature. She wished that she didn't have to go to town that she could just stay and bathe in the lake that was by the house, she would jump in the cool water as it sunk around her body and soak up her hair just the thought made her smile, how on earth can people in the fire nation cope? Living in the heat all and every freakin day?! She couldn't even fathom how awful that would be. I didn't know a lot about all the other countries i knew that the fire nation was hot, and filled with power hungry people wanting to take over all the other countries at least that's what she heard from meshu when he would start ranting, she didn't know a single thing about the air nomads except that there were a lot of them but then they were wiped out by the fire nation another fact that came from meshu’s rants, and she knew a little bit of the water tribes she knew they were cold, and blue was their tribe color, and that they hunted for food she knew this from a very distant and blurred memory.  
She remembers feeling soft furs underneath her that smelled like the outside the fur was soft at her touch the fur moved softly at ever finger she would twirl in the fluffy fur, a giggle escaped her lips and she flung on her back as her hair flew and landed on her face she remembers how happy she was the giggle escaping her and the touch of the fur surrounding her it was almost like five year old katara knew that furs meant she was home a slight creak and foot steps interrupted her giggles and someone blocked that light from the lamp that was going off of seal oil she heard faint noises and chuckles something about killing a whale for the tribe and she heard a woman's voice laugh and a happy shriek wavered around the small hut. And then just like that the memory was over. When she first had these memories she barely remembers anything but it's like the more she grows older the more she puts pieces together the more she understands things.  
I stepped into the barn. It was a little cooler in there but the sun blazed through the tiny cracks in the ceiling of the old wooden barn. To the left was the stall’s that held the two ostrich horses and to the right was a bundle of things combs, food, pails, shovels, and a million other things that she could not see from the mess that the shelves where in, she made a mental note to clean it one of these days. I trailed my hand across the stalls. The rough wood could easily give me splinters but I didn't care. When she stood to the front of the stall a huge head popped up she smirked  
“ hello sanyua “ i greeted she gave me a look but then let me pet her rough head. Her beak was long and pointed directly toward me while her brown body was still at the side of the cell honestly these creatures were so huge but she had confidence, by the age of 12 she started riding sanyua she and the animal have been close friends ever since we both trust each other. I opened up the stall and guided her out by the rope that was on her head. We stopped at the shelves that were at the other side of the barn and grabbed a saddle i threw it onto sanyua she didn't seem to mind she was getting old and knew what it was like having a saddle on, we walked out of the barn and as i got on her we slowly walked down the dirt path toward the wooden gets that led her out to the dirt road, the gates marked the end of their path up to the house. I got off the ostrich horse and opened the gate’s still holding onto her once where outside the gates I closed them then jumped on sanyua again and we made our way down the sandy road toward the village. 

*********************************************

The summer heat beat down on him, he twirled his fingers in the cool water of the pond either hoping to cool him off or distract him he couldn't figure out which. I glanced across the pont and saw a turtle duck swim across gently making ripples in the water, when it came over to me the creature hesitantly looked at my fingers then gently nipped them. A small smile formed at his lips this was probably the first time he had smiled in months to many meetings, to much stress, to much azula, to much of his fathers disgust for him, i didn't know how long it was going to take before i cracked. Azula told me to lighten up and to go on a few dates met some girls he had scoffed at the idea he didn't feel like opening up, he didn't want to date, and he most definitely didn't want to even think about dating he was only sixteen but he had heard murmurs echo in the hallways of the palace about how sooner or later an arrangement for marriage must be made. He groaned and looked down at the turtle duck.  
“ I don't have any food, “ he said. The animal lingered for a few moments then realized he was correct and swam away. He ran his fingers through his black messy hair that had now grown below his ears. Zuko wanted to do something but he realized how awful that might be in this freakin awful heat. With a huff he stood up and attempted to wander around the palace until finding something to do. First he walked to his chambers but then walked out realizing that there was nothing in there. Then he went to his study hoping he could find something in there to read scroll’s? Book’s? nope nothing. With a loud groan he turned around on his heels he hadn't been invited to the war meeting this morning which surprised him wouldn't his father want him there? Azula was invited, surely he was more important than his younger sister? But he knew that Ozai favored his sister more than him; she was the one who became the better fire bender, she was the one who was able to bend lighting, she was the one who didn't let their father down, and she wasn't the one who their father punished by burning his face leaving a mark. Trying to keep the memories from flooding into his brain and ears he went to the one place that he feels comfortable in, it took a few moments to walk there since no one uses it anymore and it's completely forgotten about but he didn't forget, he would never. He opened the red door and walked in and his nose was immediately flooded with the faint smell of lavender. He walked into the small room and saw a pink rug layed out and in the corner was a small bed that had a white quilt on it the had all kinds of shapes and letter and words he remembers his mother picking him up and showing him the blanket she would point to a letter or an shape and i would guess what it was. There was a bookshelf on the wall next to the door full of nursery rhymes and books with colorful pictures, a cradle was at the side of the bed. This was his nursery room when he was a baby, his mother would live here refusing to live in the fire lady's room, and she took care of him, no maids just her. After I was born my mother also stayed here with Azula when she was a baby. He had promised himself many times that when he became fire lord he would find his mother, she disappeared when he was just eleven leaving no clue where she went and why. I remember her coming to my room in the middle of the night and whispering in my ear about something that he did not remember. He woke up and saw her turn to him and leave. When he woke up the next morning everything was the same except mother was gone. He went to her room and called her but she didn't answer, he went to the garden but he didnt see her by the pond or by the lilac trees enjoying there sweet soft scent, he finally then went to the nursery hoping that she was there to relive the days when both him and azula were small but as he walked into the small nursery she was nowhere in sight. Zuko sat down slowly on a wooden chair that had a red cushion on it he vividly remembered the soft voice of his mother holding him in the chair reading to him when he was just five, even though he had a big room and had grown too old to live in the nursery, mother would still hold him in the chair and read a book to him about dragons, love, adventure the list was never ending really, just like he told her before, this was their special place aside from the royal garden.  
“ where did you go mother “ he breathed as he ran his fingers through his messy black hair. He knew that no answer would be given. It was more like the words drifted out of his mouth instead of appearing in his head. He stayed in the nursery reliving every memory that he had of his mother her shiny thick raven black hair, or soft kind smile that would immediately tell you how loved and safe you are, her tall figure always standing up straight as stone, and her beautiful features she was known mostly for her beauty all throughout the fire nation, but she was also known for her kind soul that would make anyone think that she was some sort of spirit. But how and why did a kind soul who was beyond beautiful marry someone who was evil and cruel at the core? He had asked his mother how she had met father when he was little and she would smile and say that it was a bit complicated and the she would tell him when he was older, but now she's gone, dead or vanished and he doubted that his father would tell him anything he was lucky to barely get a word of greeting out him before he turned to his councilman or turned back to the table waiting for the servants to arrive with the food for their meals. No his father would not help nor give him any information. Azula on the other hand was far worse she was always a good liar so zuko could not trust whatever information she was giving him, or his younger sister would flip the conversation and make him feel more depressed then he already was, she would always be able to make the conversation into another talk about how worthless and a disgrace he was, no azula was no help either. That left uncle iroh, the old heavy man loved nothing more than tea, pai sho, good long talks about your heart and words of wisdom. Uncle would sometimes give him quotes that he had no idea what they meant and when he would ask iroh would just smile and say  
“ sometimes you hear something then you don't understand it but when you go through something, you will learn to understand it “  
Zuko had about enough with the silly games of his uncle but he did use to be the firelord surely he had some kind of information about his mother?! But every time he would ask uncle he would just shake his head and say  
“ it is not for me to tell but for the one who committed the actions “ he remembers that day they were sitting in the royal garden and playing a game of pai sho which the prince would always lose at. When iroh told him that zuko couldn't control his anger he flipped the board and throwing insults and cries of anger into the warm summer air. The old man just watched him and frowned.  
“ Now look at that we lost our place, we will just have to try again “ he said then picked up the pieces and stopped and smiled when he picked up the white lotus tile, the small wooden circle laying in the old wrinkled hands. “ ahh the white lotus “ iroh said then looked up at zuko. He had gotten cut off from his ranting by the actions of his uncle. Gazing at him from the corner of his eye pretending not to notice he pretended to practice firebending kicking some of the pieces of the board game out way so that only grass was in front of him.  
Fire bending always helped him calm down but it also made him angry and fiery today it was practiced to make his nerves calm, he took his stance and started to do fiery kicks barely hearing the words that were being said from his uncle.  
“ The tile is said to be the most important piece of this game “ his uncle started but the words were only on the surface of his mind he wasn't actually processing what the old man was saying. He didn't care; he just wanted to be calm but also take his anger out in fire bending.  
“ white is a beautiful color is it not? “ the old man said zuko glanced at him before doing another fire kick. He was sitting criss cross on the lawn, the tile in his palm with his thumb rubbing over the faintly worn painted flower almost begging for it to give away its secrets when it had none to give. A small scoff escaped his lips then returned to his bending. His uncle stood up and started walking toward the trail of the garden that led him out of the garden, the old man dropped the tile in the grass then walked down the path.  
He was snapped from his memory when a small knock came from outside the door of the nursery, with a grunt he stood out of the chair and walked over to the door. When he opened it he saw three women obviously maids holding cleaning supplies their hair was pulled back and bandannas were tied to their heads. They all got red when they saw him standing there.  
“ we are so sorry prince we will leave and come back when you are done “ one said they turned away and was about to walk when he shook his head  
“ it’s alright i was leaving anyways “ he said then walked away usually he gets mad and curses at them but he was calm, it wasn't worth it. But a question popped into his head as he walked away and turned back to the servants they had just walked through the door  
“ Tell me why did you knock? “ he said the girls quickly went red and their eyes were huge with worry. It felt like forever even though it had been just a few seconds and then finally one of them talked.  
“ well we know that you and master iroh are sometimes found in there we just wanted to knock before barging in “ the girl said she seemed worried that they did something wrong “ that's mostly why we still clean it my prince, it may not be used but it is still visited “  
He slowly turned back around leaving the three servants gaping at him from the nursery door frame, why is his uncle visiting the nursery? Why hasn't he told me about it? If he visits the nursery then why don't i see him? So many questions yet no answers zuko thought as he stormed down the hall to his uncle’s room wanting to get answers.


	2. fire nation soldiers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * disclaimer * I don't own avatar the last air bender * gasps * SHOCKER right?!

The sun beat down her with no mercy. Sweat was starting to stick to her hair, kneck, and chest. The town was just ahead, she could hear the shouts of sellers in the   
market shouting out the name’s of their goods. A big green field full of grass was next to the dirt road, small children were bouncing through it and laying on the soft cool   
grass. She could hear their giggles and shouts as they would play games. Oh to be a child again she thought she wished that she remembered more of her childhood in her   
home country and not in this foreign one. What would she be doing if she was home? Would she be practicing waterbending? Would she be allowed to go hunting with the tribe men? Would she be cooking with her mother? Would she be with the boy? The boy who constantly invaded her dreams but she doesn't even remember his name. She wished she did remember and remember what he looked like. All of these thoughts swimmed in her head. All of these questions and no answers. The more she thought of her home the more she wanted to get out and find them. Her family.   
Buildings came into her eyesight, she saw wooden houses full of laughter and mouth watering smells. Tents were hidden from the afternoon sun that were filled with stands of produce looked by curious buyers. She jumped off Sanyua and entered the town slowly guiding sanyua by her reins behind her. The stables were to the right of the town entrance and she made her way towards them. People were bustling everywhere, and children ran around chasing each other. Teenage girls wearing long dresses and their thick black hair piled on top of their heads while they were leaning against the walls of some building fanning themselves from the heat. Katara envied them a little. They were obviously rich and got to do whatever they wanted with their life. They also got to dress in beautiful clothing but at this time she didn't want to be like them, over heated by all the layers. She was very happy with her shirt and pants. Teenage boys were carrying bags of rice and containers of oil on their shoulders and in their arms, their dark and brown hair sticking to their foreheads. Katara could already tell that the boys were glancing at the teenage girls that were giggling behind their fans. Some boys went as far as to take off their shirts letting their pale and brown skin flex in the afternoon sun. The girls went ecstatic anyone could hear their giggles from miles away.   
“ good grief “ she grumbled as she walked in between the gap of the girls and boys to get to the stable.  
Katara had been on the farm for most of her life the only boys that she knew were Jet and his gang of trouble makers that were slaves on the farm next to theirs. She will admit that the boys were obviously attractive but she could tell by taking off their shirts that they loved to tease the girls and thought they were the most attractive thing from the earth kingdom to the water tribes. And she had no interest in boys like that.   
She had just passed through the gap of teenagers and could feel the stare of the boys in her back but she ignored them not wanting to make a scene. All she wanted was to put sanyua in the stable and go get the supplies, it really wasn't that hard. She entered the stable similar to the one at the farm. Sunlight peeked through the holes of the ceiling and the smell of hay, manure, and leather slipped into her nose. Both sides of the stable had stall’s filled with ostrich horses as the animal’s heads popped out from the stalls to gaze at the newcomer. A boy came to view holding a rag and wiping off his hands then threw the rag to the side. He had long black hair that was pulled to a top knot and tan brown skin his green eyes gazed at her then gave her a warm smile.   
“ hi katara! “ the boy said as he walked over and took sanyua   
“ Hey shin, “ I answered. I followed him to a stall as he took off the ostrich horse saddle and set it down on a wooden chair that was next to her stall. Shin worked as a stable boy. His family was very poor with a running of three girls and two boys and one mother. Sadly their father passed away from an unidentified sickness a couple years ago when the youngest was just a baby. All the kids have jobs to help pay for food and their small house. She’s known Shin since the first time she took the trip to town with meshu when she was nine years old and he was eleven. He is really the only closest person she has to a friend.   
“ katara? “ she heard a voice ask, she snapped at her thoughts and saw shin looking at her with a teasing smile on his lips.   
“ i'm sorry what did you say? “ Shin opened the stall and led sanyua in then closed it with a soft thud. He turned back to her and crossed his arms on his chest.   
“ Where's meshu? “ he asked again, moving away from the stall and to the entrance of the stable’s. Every time we have come to town on our ostrich horses we always take them to the stables so now it was becoming a routine seeing shin.   
“ He let me go by myself “ I answered with confidence and stuck my head up higher. Shin’s green eyes grew large and his mouth dropped open.   
“ really?! I seem to remember him saying that you would never go to town by yourself even with your bending “ he answered, raising his eyebrow and giving me a suspicious look. This isn't the first time shin has acted like my older brother. He was always looking out for me which I always thought to be absurd since he has so many other people to look after and other things to worry about.   
“ I am getting older and I can take care of myself “ I said almost pouting. Shin raised his hands in surrender   
“ alright alright I know you can take care of yourself tara. It's just that you're like my little sister so of course I'm gonna worry about you “ he said almost like stating a fact. Only shin called her tara. Lydia and Meshu just called her dear, servant, or katara. At least they didn't call her peasant or slave she thought with a small shudder going down my back.   
“ alright fine just dial back a little on the taking care of me part “ i said smiling. It was nice to know that someone cared for her. Lydia and meshu cared for her but only because she was their slave, shin cared for her cause they practically grew up together and are the closest of friends.   
“ deal “ he answered “ just make sure you're careful. A lot of fire nation soldiers arrived last night” i turned abruptly around from walking out of the stables to look at him. The fire nation hasn't been here for years, they only come when they want something or when they're selling more slaves.   
“ Do you know why they are here? “ I asked. Shin could see the look of anxiety on my face and he slowly shook his head.   
“ No, it hasn't been announced yet, “ he said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. I bit the inside of my cheek. Fire nation soldiers always mean something bad. I didnt want Shin to worry. He already has so much on his plate.   
“ oh okay well i'll be back in an hour or two for sanyua “ i said with the most cheerful voice i could manage.I waved before walking out before the earth kingdom boy could say anything. Right when i stepped out of the stable i was immediately swept into the bustle of the city carts were being pulled full of produce, shouts and yells were heard over miles away, people ran past her running to get where they were going. She slipped in between a man and a woman hurling insults at each other and made her way to the tents to buy goods. I stopped at a stand to buy a bag of rice, the woman had grey hair and large green eyes   
“ hello dear “ she said giving me a smile, i smiled back   
“ Hello, I would like to buy a bag of rice, “ I answered. The old woman nodded   
“ Certainly “ the woman responded. She then walked behind a grey cloth that was hanging from the ceiling of the tent to retrieve the bag of rice. Katara tapped her tan fingers on the wooden table and saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. Filled with curiosity she looked behind her and saw a group of about four fire nation soldiers walking down the town’s path passing all the tents with authoritative looks almost like they owned the place which they practically did. The fire nation basically had the earth kingdom wrapped around their fiery fingers, and the earth king wasn't doing anything about it. It won't be long before the whole country will be under the control of the fire nation. Her heart started pumping without fully acknowledging it. A thought slipped through her head what if they have water tribe people with them? What if some of them know my family? The questions bounced in her brain and she didn't even see the woman return with a bag of rice in her arms and with her hand extended out for katara to place the coins in her wrinkled palm.  
“ miss? “ she heard the woman say I tore my gaze away from the soldiers and returned it to the old woman.   
“ Sorry “ I said, giving her a weary smile. I ruffled through my cloak pocket and took out a small leather bag and handed her the coins and picked up the bag of rice on my shoulder and made my way away from the stand.   
As time slowly went on with her feet scuffling over dirt and sand making if fly up in her face and clothes, the heat didn't help either. She had to constantly sneeze from the dirt and sand in the air that wasn't just being kicked up by her but by the crowds all around her. She clutched her fingers harder around the bag of rice and the wooden box full of meat and fruits. With a sigh she stepped out of the crowd and into a small alleyway between two stand’s of the market. She set down the bag and the wooden box hoping that she could figure out how to hold both things comfortably just enough to get back to the stables. She picked up the box again in her arms clutching it to her chest and then leaned down awkwardly and picked up the bag of rice and slid it on top of the box. She could barely see over the bag of rice but It did make the process easier. Half of her wished that Meshu did come with her so she didn't have to carry everything with the horrid heat but she pushed the thought away she could do this even though her arm muscles burned and screamed for her to drop the box and bag, but she just clutched them closer.   
Katara then realized where she was standing, in an alley way she remembers Lydia's word of caution about how atrocious men would wait in alleyways for young women to snag away and do what they want with them. Almost like predators waiting for their prey. With a quick look around almost making the bag of rice slide off the box. She almost ran out of the alleyway and back into the bustle of the streets. Katara had never been snagged nor kissed she didn't really have any offers and when Jet and his buddies would get too close to comfort she would either smack them or run away. She never planned on doing anything with a man that she didn't love or plan to marry and that was a firm decision in her mind.   
Having done all her shopping she made her way back towards the stables eager to get back to the farm and maybe be able to convince mashu and Lydia to let her go swimming at the pond next to the fields where the color of the sunsets dance with the white fluffy clouds in the sky. I walked swiftly back to the barn pretending not to notice the sweat that was rolling off her forehead and her red hot cheeks.   
As she walked into the old raggedy barn her foot kicked up dust and it formed a cloud over her face making her sneeze, her nose tingled at the sneeze and grabbed the box tighter wishing it not to fall.   
“ shin? “ she called a cough escaped her lips, she wanted to desperately cover her mouth with her hand but she clung to the boxes. She was getting annoyed now that the brown haired boy isn't showing up “ shin! “ frustration was dripping in her call. Clearing her throat she bent down and set the packages on a bench near the shelves that were immensely untidy. Running her hand through her hair and lifting it up off her neck and putting it to the side hoping it would cool off her neck. Katara swung the door open of her ostrich horse stall and grabbed the animal's reins.   
With a groan she pulled the non moving animal out of the stall and trudged her over to the jumbled shelves. And turned to the purchased items, then realized her mistake; she forgot the baskets that were supposed to clip to the saddle to hold the goods.   
“ great “ she said out loud “ good job katara real nice going “ katara turned and saw a blasket on its side laying on the floor, she automatically knew that it was one of the baskets that were beautifully made by the absent boy himself.   
Shin did a number of things and weaving baskets was a thing that he and his sisters did to sell. She remembers when there was a carnival in town just a year ago. Katara had practically begged Lydia and meshu to allow her to go and in much guiltiness they finally caved and she went with them. With much content Lydia forced her into a baby blue dress stating that it was a social event and that she should look proper.The lights that were strung about the town square almost looked like they were floating in the night sky and mouth watering smells drifted into the air it was one of those special moments where katara felt at peace and had happiness swarming over her. Lydia And meshu were talking to an elderly couple and allowed her to go to some nearby stands and look about. Katara knew that she wasn't allowed to get anything but she was curious and she had never been to a carnival before, it was an intriguing event to her indeed. She knew beforehand that shin and his sisters had a stand for selling their baskets and other things they had made. She practically ran to the stand and spent as much of the night with him, his three sisters (lymorie, marybeth, brinley) and the beautiful baskets that lydia and meshu would allow.   
She clicked out of her happy memory when sanyua practically shoved her with her rough beak. Katara turned around and looked at the animal that was obviously eager to get going and be back on the quaint little farm.   
“ All right, all right we’re going “ she muttered. Grabbing the basket hoping that Shin wouldnt mind which she doubted he would, the teenager was a very calm laid back person in which she was grateful for. The waterbender attached the basket to the ostrich horses saddle and then carefully set all the goods in the basket. When she was done with the action she left some coins on the cluttered table for the cost of sanyua’s stall. Not looking forward to being back in the heat of the day even though the ceiling of the barn let the hot rays of the sun filter in she made her way out of the door and back into the access of the sun.   
When she walked back into the crowd eyes peeled for shin so she could say goodbye to her friend but all she saw was townspeople some were engaging with one another, carrying produce, baskets in their arms, or just grazing over the stands. Katara couldn't imagine someone being outside just cause in this heat but she pushed it away she supposed people enjoyed the warmth, even if she didn't. Moving to the side of the street cause, well it’s kinda hard to walk through a crowd of people with an ostrich horse. Moving by the stands and in a short amount of time was exiting the town. Katara climbed into the saddle of sanyua and made their way back to the farm.   
Katara shifted uncomfortably in the saddle, the leather shifting against the skin of her thighs wasn’t very soothing. She has been riding for about thirty minutes which meant she was close to being home. She couldn't help but let her thoughts drift to the fire nation soldiers.   
Why were they there? Are they planning on burning down the town? She had heard rumors of the vile people leaving behind towns that had turned to complete ash, nothing but black structures, the stinging smell of ash, people dead or homeless, children clutching to their mothers skirts, fear taking over their gaze… no katara don't think about it she tried to calm herself but she can't just pretend like these events were not happening they were clear as day. Katara didn't want to think about what would happen if these circumstances arose and all the despair that would leave her and the people of her town in. No she forced herself to not think about it, better to not think about the future, just focus on the now. Lydia was regularly saying that. When Katara had stressed over what her future would appear to be, Lydia comforted her by saying those words. The waterbender knew the woman meant well but it didn't help her at the least bit.   
She looked up to the sky trying to drift her thoughts away and have a moment of peace from her obnoxious stressing. The sky was still a light blue that reminded her of the river water, the most beautiful blue she had ever laid her eyes on. Katara had never traveled much but she imagined all the other ponds, lakes, and rivers to not have the radiant blue that was in the river next to the grass hill where she had first found out she was a waterbender.   
The white clouds that were floating in the blue sky stretched across the sky; they looked like swift twirls of wind. She felt like she could be here forever, all the time growing up she found so much comfort staring at the sky with it staring back at her. She almost felt safe like no matter what happened she could always find friendship and comfort under the pasty colors, white clouds, and glowing stars.   
It didn't take long before she snapped back into reality and saw the wooden gate leading to the little farm house, but that's not what snapped her back so quickly it was the blood curdling cries and sob’s. They sounded like a wounded animal, trying to escape from a trap of the hunter but not being able to get out of the grasp. Katara jumped off the ostrich horse, unlocked the gates and then leaped back on, not even noting how her legs rubbed into the leather making her thighs burn. The cries were still being heard. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears desperate to get there as fast as she could. It seemed like Sanyua could hear her cry because the ostrich horse ran down the dirt road and it took all of the water bender's strength to cling on tight and still lift her head to see the house hidden behind two large trees, the shade blocking the house out of the summer's hot days.   
Not even bothering to tie up the animal she soared off the saddle and ran up the wooden steps to the white door guarding the shelter. The howls were much louder now echoing in the walls of her brain; they didn't sound like screams anymore just wails, like how a mother would cry over a lost child. She burst through the door and saw lydia laying on the kitchen floor. Her hair was dangling over her face, her eyes were red and puffy. She was holding Meshus' head in her hands and rocking back and forth.   
Katara didn't need an explanation; she knew what had happened. Meshu’s closed eyes, stiff body in his wife's arm, and Lydia's heavy wails was a big enough explanation for her. Katara ran over to the lifeless body and fell on her knees to the floor not even feeling the burn of the action, tears streaming down her tan cheeks. Lydia didn't even look up at the presence of her; she just kept crying and rocking her husband’s motionless body back and forth in a motion that seemed endless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry yall that it took me so long to post ( whoops ) I've just been super duper busy.   
> i'll probably post every week, every other week, maybe once a month. who knows!? ill keep it a mystery *ghost noise* 
> 
> avatar fact ~ if you combined the first and last word spoken in the series, the phrase comes out as " it's perfect "   
> * tear bending *

**Author's Note:**

> Welp there you have it folks! The first chapter of my first real fanfic! Thank you all for reading and please REVIEW!! it would mean a ton to me. I don’t know when I’ll be able to post I might post every week maybe every other week idk, school has been a major pain in my freakin butt so we will see! Thanks for reading and review or don’t you don’t have to but it would be appreciated!  
> ⚠︎︎ Fun avatar fact ⚠︎︎ ( I’ll be doing this every post ) did you know that the voice actor of Azula got the part cause she didn’t yell? ( that’s whack dude’ s )  
> Anyways that’s it bye!!


End file.
